The invention relates to a support, holding, and/or carrying apparatus, especially for a device that has an elongate and movable arm for a support, holder, or carrier.
Such apparatus are in known use for holding grinding, milling, and assembly machines, medical technology machines, lamps, and motion picture cameras in a working position. The arm is attached at its one end to an upright or suspension unit, and the device is movably held at the other end. Handling the device is made significantly easier since the weight of the device is carried by the arm and does not have to be held by muscular strength.
Additionally, stabilization systems for motion picture cameras, e.g., “Steadicams,” are known in which the arm holding the motion picture camera is attached to a harness that is to be arranged on the upper body of a person and the arm may be arranged in different working positions. The arm is made of elements connected to one another by joints, and these elements are held in each working position by springs that are adjusted to the weight of the motion picture camera.